Facing Disappointment with a Bow
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Just a moment where we can explore the pain that on Kurt Hummel faces. Set right after the "fag" confrontation in the basement but still during the Lady Gaga episode.
1. Chapter 1

Will Schuester did try his best to pay equal attention to all the members of his young Glee Club. He could appreciate all of the kids who were intrusting him with their hopes and dreams, but he wasn't going to lie to himself. He knew that some of his students slipped under his notice, because he spent so much of his time with Rachel and Finn. But now looking at the slightly slumped shoulders of Kurt Hummel who was sitting on the school steps in the rain, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt.

Kurt was the one in Glee he always assumed would be perfectly fine no matter what. He is confident and has the sharpest tongue in the tri-state area (with the lone exception of Sue.) With his amazing 4.5 GPA, to his perfectly styled appearance it was really not that unbelievable that Will had let him slip through the cracks of his busy mind.

"Mr. Schue? What are you doing here?" Kurt said looking up, his normally perfectly coiffed hair was wet and sticking to his head in a wild and disheveled manor, "shouldn't you have been home, at least an hour ago?" he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, but I had to grade some tests. By the way, good job another hundred percent," Will said looking at the small but fashionable soprano.

"Great!" Kurt said his voice held a hint of sarcasm, only detectable to Will because he was in the business of the human voice.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Will said looking at the smaller mans shirt that was sticking to his thin but surprisingly muscular chest.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt said glancing up at his teacher who was still standing underneath the overhang of the school's ceiling.

"No reason, I'm just really excited for tomorrow, all that Gaga! It's going to be fun."

"It's going to be fun."

Then here was an awkward silence before Kurt looked up at him again asking, "Are you ever going to leave?"  
"Are you?" Will shoots back without thinking about what he was saying.

"Good point… Perhaps I will, I do need to make dinner at some point. My father is a hopeless cook," Kurt said making no movie to stand up and walk toward his "baby."

"Yeah… I have nothing waiting for me back home so I have no rush," Will said.

"Does it hurt? Coming home to an empty house?" Kurt asked looking up at the grey sky.

"Sometimes," Will said, that was a lie, it hurt so much that sometimes he wouldn't go home. It hurt so much that he wanted to just curl up in a ball on his bed and cry.

Kurt said nothing and just enjoyed the feeling of rain hitting his skin.

"Seriously Kurt, what's wrong?" Will said after several minutes of awkward silence. The curiosity and concern were killing him slowly and painfully.

"It's just… Finn and I got into a bit of an argument last night and… some of the vocabulary used got a bit vulgar on his part. I just thought he had grown up a little bit since he joined Glee. It's not a big deal, just a little disappointment, but how often do people ever live up to expectations. You know? I mean you have all these thoughts about people but they don't know them do they? So they don't feel bad when the break your heart. It happens all the time, feeling bad about it just makes you weak. Right? I mean what do people gain by making other people happy? Why should you even try to help people, I mean statistically speaking it's more likely than not that people will just fall short of your unrealistic expectations. You know Mr. Shue, I think you and I have the same problem. You have all this faith in people, in your wife, in us and how often do we disappoint you? "

Will listened quietly as Kurt babbled and he felt his heart break a little more with every word spoken but apparently Kurt wasn't even close to finished.

"I mean you can try to be the perfect son, you can get the 4.5 GPA you can care about him, you can take five AP's, you can help your single father work in the garage, you can cook and you can clean and you can make sure to be happy as often as possible to he doesn't have to feel bad. You can try out for the football team in spite of the fact that you hate foot ball and the second a less gay, better foot ball player walks into his life… But I know my dad loves me, I mean he kicked Finn out of the house last night. Very sweet of him, but I can't help but thinking that he did it because he doesn't want me to creep Finn out and now has the perfect opportunity to get rid of something that makes him uncomfortable. I mean his gay son living in the basement with another boy who is the son he always wanted. Doesn't want perfect Finn converted does he? Although perhaps I am over thinking things and he was doing it because he loves me and wants to protect me. But as I have mentioned earlier people have a way of disappointing your expectations… hope for the worst then you can be happy about the best… "

"Wow… Kurt…"

"Never mind Mr. Schue, I have to get back home anyway. See you tomorrow; I am really excited about the Lady Gaga pieces." And Kurt briskly pushed himself off the steps and walked toward his car.

Will watched him go with a sharp pain in his heart. He was supposed to be an educator and yet he had missed all the signs of the sadness in this poor kids soul. But Will was going to try harder to hear the voice of the children in Glee even if they aren't the power house voices, because appearances can be deceiving, Will thought thinking of the sharply dressed, intelligent young man who fell apart verbally in front of him a few short minutes ago. Will also wondered if because he was so focused on Rachel and Finn he had missed on several of the problems his young charges faced. Well no more, Will thought determinedly, I will talk to each and every one of them.

After, Will thought reasonably, after I make sure Rachel and Finn were ok.


	2. Disclaimer

Oh I forgot: I do not own Glee


End file.
